sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wayward Son
| runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | music = James Newton Howard Steve Porcaro | budget = $7.7 million http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117481541.html?categoryid=13&cs=1 }} Wayward Son is a 1999 American drama film about justice and redemption in rural Georgia during the Great Depression, starring Harry Connick, Jr. and Pete Postlethwaite. Plot The movie tells the story of a southern man, Jesse Banks Rhodes (Harry Connick, Jr.), who is released from a prison work camp in Louisiana, 1936, after being wrongly imprisoned for eleven years. He heads back to Georgia, only to find that most people are keen to keep him down. He begins working for a plantation owner (Walton Goggins) and rents a shed from a farmer (Pete Postlethwaite) with two daughters (Patricia Clarkson and Vinessa Shaw). After witnessing the murder of a black worker at the hands of a drunken white racist boss, Jesse is forced to prove his innocence, so injustice will not happen again. Settings Production of the film began Oct. 26, 1998 in Nashville. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117481541.html?categoryid=13&cs=1 The movie was filmed at various locations in Georgia including Mansfield and the Southeastern Railway Museum. Cast *Harry Connick, Jr. as Jesse Banks Rhodes *Pete Postlethwaite as Ben Alexander *Patricia Clarkson as Wesley *Vinessa Shaw as Cordelia *Walton Goggins *Afemo Omilami as Horace *David Pickens as Warden *John Bennes as Lawyer *Stacie Richards Dail as young crying woman *David de Vries *Michael Gaston as Edgar *Rodney L. James as George *Laura Sametz asMrs. Blessing *Ron Clinton Smith as Vernon *Haviland Stillwell as Lila *Judson Vaughn asstation manager *Tim Ware asforeman Trivia *''Wayward Son'' has in October, 2006, a number of screenings at the Heartland Film Festival. http://www.heartlandfilmfestival.org/2006/movie_view.aspx?id=278 *As research for his role as Jesse Banks Rhodes, Connick spent two days in solitary at the Louisiana State Penitentiary Angola, even wearing leg irons and handcuffs during his stay. http://www.prisonactivist.org/pipermail/prisonact-list/2000-September/003126.html *''Wayward Son'' was first called Letters From a Wayward Son. *Patricia Clarkson and Vinessa Shaw's roles as Wesley and Cordelia, had reportedly been designated for Embeth Davidtz and Tara Reid. *Screened at the Toronto International Film Festival in September 1999. *Produced by: Cary Brokaw/Avenue Pictures Productions http://www.avepix.com/pr11.html, Maccabee Productions, Steve Tisch Company *International rights will be licensed by Arthur Kananack & Associates (AKA Movies) http://akamoviesinckananack.visualnet.com/ *This movie was delisted at $0 on April 29, 2002 since the stock was wrapped, but had no distribution. *''Letters From A Wayward Son'', Wayward Son Productions http://www.waywardson.net/ 1998: Budget $4.5 million http://www.ozonline.tv/Georgia/Oz/Oz7-5/featuresidebar.shtml *An interview where the director Randall Harris discusses the film with Harry Connick Jr., including a few clips from the movie are featured at the Film-Fest: Issue 3 - Toronto DVD. https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0500201/ *Animal Actors http://www.animal-actors.com/pressrelease.htm supplied talent on horseback, horses, mules, rattlesnakes, bloodhounds, and German shepherds. Awards and nominations *Crystal Heart Award 1999, to producer Cary Brokaw. At the Heartland Film Festival. External links * *[http://cgi.canoe.ca/FilmFestToronto99/sep17_harry.html Wayward Son interview with Harry Connick Jr, 1998] *[http://www.digitalhit.com/galleries/5/52 Wayward Son premiere, photos] *Filming at the Southeastern Railway Museum, photos Category:1999 films Category:1990s drama films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard